1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of drying slurries utilizing a pretreatment of the slurry with exhaust gases from the kiln to initiate drying, and then passing the dried slurry to the kiln for further calcination or other treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously known methods for the thermal treatment of slurries, such as magnesite hydrate slurries required a relatively high expenditure for equipment. Furthermore, these known methods did not economically use the heat involved and therefore were not particularly efficient.